For the Flower tells me so
by Keira-93
Summary: Think, "For the Bible tells me so," but take out bible and add in flowers. Namine is an adverage High School student, or somewhat adverage being that she asks flowers for answers she doesn't know the answer to herself. NaminexKairi. not the best summary.


**A/N**: Hey people! This is my Christmas present to all you who read it. I mean I _am_ putting it up on Christmas Eve. I actually wrote this for my English class, so there's nothing to big in here. I didn't want to freak out my English teacher writing a full fledge yuri, that might scare her. Tell me what you think at the end.

Now Read and Enjoy!

xXx

"Why?" the girl with short brunette hair that flipped up at it's ends asked as she walked down the hall with her group of friends, "Why Namine?!" her voice was stern and didn't sound pleased, but at the same time rather curious. She continued talking to the blonde next to her, the girls soft features made it hard to be mad at her, "You just turned down Riku! Like hot, sexy, everyone wants to get into his pants, Riku!"

"Selph," said the girl on the other side of Namine, she had ravishing red hair that was cut at her shoulders and bangs that wouldn't stay out of her eyes. And her eyes, they were as clean as the ocean on a beautiful summer's day, "just leave her alone, it's her own decision."

"Yeah but Kai, you know what she's gonna say as to why she said no..."

"Because the flower tells me so," the girls finished together.

"It's like flowers are her Bible!" Selphie finished.

"They are not a bible," Namine said, her voice just as soft and gentle as it usually was, "they're more like a guardian angels, telling me what to do. You know, guiding me through life."

"You know, you can't always rely on flowers like that?" said another voice coming from behind them, it belonged to a girl with long brunette hair with many layers, large green eyes, and thin glossed lips as she appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Hey Olette," Kairi said before turning back to Namine and saying, "But she is right, you know?"

Nami just shrugged while running her fingers through her light blonde hair pulling it so it hung over her right shoulder, "Got to get to class." she mumbled and slide into the nearby classroom just as the bell rang.

She knew that things wouldn't be like this forever she wouldn't always be relying on flowers, but it was just the way she was going to do thing for now, it was the way she liked it. And was going to keep it, but just until things started to fit together.

xXx

"I heard you turned down Riku." a blonde boy said as he slide into the seat next to Namine at the lunch table.

"Yeah, guess I'm just waiting for the right person." She replied biting into her chicken sandwich, _homemade_ chicken sandwich actually. School lunches had been proven unsafe after a food poisoning epidemic the year before, when there was an entire week in which everyone who had eaten school lunch one day was home sick. A lot of people had started bringing their own lunches after that...incident.

"Hey, Roxas." Kairi said sliding into the chair next to the boy, "Hey, Nami."

"Hey," they both said simultaneously as Olette, Selphie, and Yuffie slide into the three remaining seats at the table.

Roxas turned back to Namine, "Anyways, I know you don't really seem to be into dating anyone right now, but I was hoping you might go out with me. I've got two tickets for that orchestra you wanted to see that's in town on Friday. 'Cause my parents have to go out of town on a business trip and..." Roxas was rambling, something he did quite often when he was nervous, which was something that didn't happen often. Roxas was usually had more of a tough guy image, hanging out with Axel and his gang in the mornings and always getting into some sort of trouble.

Namine rested a gentle hand on the boy's arm, "I'll let you know later, now go back and sit with Axel before people start to think you're going soft and before the bouncing ball of energy shows up and finds you sitting in her seat."

Roxas smiled at her lightly and stood up as said ball of energy skipped to the table and took his suddenly vacated seat grinning widely.

"Hey Rikku!" Selphie said, changing seats with Kairi to sit next to the golden haired girl.

None of the girls where exactly sure how the girl with the golden hair, pulled back in a ponytail and several braids in some sort of weird arrangement, had gotten into their group when she had moved there the year before. Her never ending supply of energy made her stand out in the group, in the school. She didn't fit with anyone, but somehow she got along well enough with Selphie, and sometime Yuffie, having made a connection, of some kind, with the two girls. Making their posse grow from five to its now completed six.

"OH MY GOD!" the girl started talking almost faster then Selphie could think, "So I heard this rumor that Namine turned down Riku and that now Riku's upset, or he _was_ upset. But then I heard that he was getting over her really fast and that now he's going to be trying for that brunette boy, what's his name? Anyways, so yeah, it shocked a lot of people that he was really bi, I guess mostly the girls 'cause they have more competition now. But yeah, I heard that Namine turned him down and..." the girl stopped to take a breath for the first time sense she had sat down.

Namine took the opportunity to tap the girl on the shoulder and say, "I'm right here you know, Rikku?"

Rikku spun around and looked at the girl, "So did you or did you not turn him down?" she spoke again before Namine could get anything out of her opened mouth, "I don't care about what the flowers say! It's Riku! I'd date him and do you know how weird it would be to date someone with the same name as you? Even if it is spelt different!"

"And it's no good." Yuffie said causing the girl to turn and face her, "We've already tried to get her to change her mind. It's just wont work." She threw her head down dramatically into her arms that were folded on the table in front of her.

"You guys it doesn't matter she's already got another offer." Kairi said without looking up from her own lunch.

"What?!" Rikku said turning around, yet again, in her chair to face Namine nearly falling as she did so, "By who?"

Namine blushed looking down at her lunch as she mumbled, "Roxas."

"Roxie! Ahh, so that's why he was sitting at our table at the beginning of lunch." Olette said looking up from her math homework for the first time.

"I'm surprised you even noticed," Selphie said leaning over the table and playfully pulling the pencil from the other girl's hand.

"It doesn't matter, I haven't even answered yet." Namine said standing up just as the bell rang ending lunch.

"Why does she have to be so good at avoiding our questions?" Yuffie asked raising her head from the table.

xXx

A few minutes later Kairi and Olette slide into the desks next to Namine. It was fifth hour, the easiest hour of the day, Japanese.

The bell rang and everyone looked around. The lights were still off and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. The class got a little out of control after that moment, or at least more so than any one student could handle.

Namine looked around for a few seconds before she leaned over to Kairi and said, "I'm gonna go, I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked looking up from her notebook, "You aren't skipping are you Nami? That's just so unlike you, and its wrong."

"I'm just going to run down the street to the flower shop." She said already putting her coat on and heading towards the door.

"But Nami..."

"Fifteen minutes, I promise."

Namine easily slipped out of the back of the school and evading the security cameras, something she had learned from Roxas' friend Axel but never thought that she would ever use, a few minutes later. She skidded down the ice covered sidewalk a few blocks until she came to a crashing stop at the door of the flower shop called, _"Flowers from Mars"_, Mars being the owner of the small shop.

Before she could even straighten up the door opened and the owner of the shop stood in the doorway. He was tall, 18 years of age (just barely), and had long pink (yes pink) hair that flowed over his shoulders. He smiled gently at the girl and stepped aside to let in the regular costumer. "Hey, Namine. Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Hey, Marluxia," she said walking through the store with the older man following her, "Na, my Jap teacher didn't show up for class so I'll just be here a minute before I head back."

"Okay," the man said slightly confused, "Well if you need any help just ask." He really didn't have to say the last part knowing that the only thing the girl would ask for help for was if she couldn't reach something and the step ladder had been misplaced, which happened quite often actually.

She simple nodded and started looking around the shop for the right flower. She wanted something that resembled Roxas as best as she could. She finally found one that had petals that were red on the inside, but faded out into a dark blue. She picked it up and brought it over to the counter where the pink haired man was leaning back in an office chair waiting for her.

He looked at the flower she was holding and said, "That my dear is my latest experiment, you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well of course you haven't because here's the only place you can find it. I was messing with the genes of flowers last week and that's what I got. I was hoping for something a little different, but was pretty close. Do you want to name it? Haven't found the right name for it yet." He took the bills from the girl and handed her back her change while talking to her.

"Hmm, Roxel." Namine said, "It reminds me of Roxas 'cause he likes blue so much, but then it also reminds me of Axel for some reason. And if you combine their name you get Roxel, well or Axas, but that just sounds weird not something you would name a flower."

"I guess that works. How are the two of them doing anyways? Haven't talked to either of them in at least a month." Marluxia had been one of Axel's gang, but he had graduated the year before and thus started his own flower shop. The shop wasn't well known yet, but Namine was helping out with the advertisement when she got the chance to in between school, homework, and just life in general.

"Not bad I guess. Axel's the same as always, and Roxas...well Roxas is being Roxas, but he's been acting a little more girly lately. Not enough for just

anyone to notice, but it's there. Oddly enough it's usually when he's around Axel."

Marluxia chuckled, but didn't say anything about it. "You should be getting back to class before someone realizes that perfect little Namine is skipping school." He said moving out from behind the counter and pushing her towards the shop's door. "Hey, don't give me that look. We all know that you're supposed to be the perfect girl."

"What if I wasn't as innocent as you thought?" She mumbled as she slid out of the door and half ran half skidded her way back towards the school.

Namine was lucky to slip into her seat and pull off her coat just as the teacher decided to finally come to class.

She didn't pay attention to the teacher though, she looked down at the flower and whispered, "Should I go out with Roxas?" before she pulled off the First petal: _Yes_

Second petal: _No_

Third petal:_ Yes_

Fourth petal:_ No_

Fifth petal:_ Yes..._

...Thirteenth petal: _**YES**_

xXx

"Roxas!" She caught up with him as she exited the Japanese room, "About Friday...I'll go with you."

"Great!" Roxas' face turned from the pale white that it was a second ago to an almost blushing pink, "I'll pick you up seven."

Namine smiled, "That'll be great."

As Roxas walked off to his next class Olette came up behind Namine followed by Kairi. "You're going out with Roxas now," the brunette said smiling, "finally. It's was about time you got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess." Namine said looking over at Kairi who was being a lot quieter than she normally was, but she just shrugged it off and said, "I'll talk to you guys later I have to get to class."

xXx

"So have you kissed him yet?" Namine was hanging out with Marluxia a week later at the flower shop. Marluxia had been shocked to hear that she was going out with the other boy, but after a few minutes he had started acting like any other friend/older brother.

"None of your business." Namine said slapping him playfully on the arm as she placed the stepping stool back under the counter.

"I'll take that as a yes. But what happened to going out with that hot guy, um, Riku?" he asked while rearranging the vase of flowers on the table before him.

"It just wasn't the right thing to do." Namine said pulling herself up onto the counter and crossing her ankles.

"Yeah, but what did people think of you rejecting him and then accepting Roxas a few hours later?"

"A few people were pretty shocked, but by that time Riku was already going after Sora so most people didn't really care."

"So he's finally going to try and get the little brownie is he?" Marluxia grinned leaning against the table and looking up at Namine.

"What do you mean by finally?"

"Riku's got to have had the biggest crush on Sora sense the eighth grade, but he was just to nervous to do anything. I guess someone pushed that fear out of him or he realized that if he doesn't do it this year he'll never have another chance sense he's a senior now."

"Hmm," Namine said closing her eyes and picturing the two best friends, "They would be really cute together, they fit together like puzzle pieces, like..."

"I don't even want to know what you're imaging." Marluxia said quickly cutting the girl off.

"Sicko. My minds not that messed up. I'd be kicked out of art class if that's all I pictured when someone tried to tell me something." Namine squirmed and then slipped off the counter heading over to one of the many bouquets of flowers.

Silence filled the room for a moment as the boy watcher her, "I have a question for you." he said breaking the silence and causing the girl to look up. He walked over to her and handed her a flower from one of the vases he'd been working on, it was a simple light pink flower, before asking, "Would you break up with Roxas to go on just one date with me?" She glared at him for a moment before she accepted the flower from the older boy and started to get out her wallet to pay but he stopped her, "Don't worry about it, it's on me."

She mumbled something and pulled the petals off one by one until she had an array of petal surrounding her. She pulled off the last petal and smiled up at him saying a confident, "Yes."

That was when thing started to get interesting.

xXx

"You broke up with Roxas to go on one date, with flower boy?" Olette was flustered, up until that point she had been having a great day. She had gotten all of her homework during her classes, her cell phone wasn't acting up like it normally did while she was at school, and Hayner had just asked her out. Then she heard what Namine, the nicest, most polite girl in the school had done.

"I know it doesn't sound like something I'd normally do, but I did have a really good time. We went out to eat at the really nice restaurant and then we went..."

"I don't care!" the brunette practically yelled, "Just go get back together with Roxas, tell him that you mess up, that you didn't know what you were thinking. You could tell him that you were _high_ for all I care, just go get back together with him right now!"

"Olette," Kairi said, "I don't think telling Roxas that she was high is going to make things better. That might actually make then worse, especially sense she wasn't."

"I think it sounds like a great plan!" Yuffie said, a bouncing Rikku beside her nodding her head in agreement.

"You guys, just leave it," Namine said, "What's done is done and cannot be undone, we'll just have to wait and see what happens in the future."

They others nodded, excepting what their friend said as they went headed out of the school doors and home for the day. Things couldn't get much worse for the blonde at the moment as far as reputation went so why bring her down even more?

xXx

It was a Friday and Kairi had walked with Namine over to the girl's house, they didn't live that far apart, but enough so that Kairi got bussed and Namine didn't. But it was getting close to Ten and Kairi needed to get home before her parents locked the door, she had left her key in her other pair of jeans thus she didn't have them. But she was dying to ask the other girl something before she left.

"Hey Nami." Kairi said from where she was lounging on the couch playing a video game while the other girl sat on the other side of the room on the floor with a sketch pad in her hand and a pencil in the other.

"Yeah," she said glancing up to meet the girls eyes for a second before she looked back down at her paper, fingers gliding naturally across the paper. The girl was natural artist, it was just the way she had been born.

"I want to ask you a question, but first you have to promise that you won't go to the flowers to answer it, okay."

Namine looked up, shocked by the statement. What could Kairi be asking her that she might go to her flowers to answer? She set down her sketch book and pencil and nodded, "Okay, if you don't want me to, then I guess I won't. Nothing I can't do for my best friend." she smiled weakly still slightly confused.

"Okay," Kairi paused her game and looked over at the girl hesitating for a moment, her checks turning slightly pink. She took a deep breath before she said, "Will...will you go out with me?"

Namine froze; she didn't know what to say. When ever someone had asked her out, or asked her some other difficult question, she had always went to the flower shop, bought the flower that she thought resembled them most, and plucked the petals off one by one until she got an answer. That was what she been doing sense she was eight when her mother had died.

She had known one main thing from her mother at the point of her death, flowers were her guardian angels. So they became her way of asking her mother a question. She always felt like that was the way it was supposed to be, like every other teenage girl asks their mothers for advice.

But this one time when she really didn't know what the heck to do, she was asked not to ask the flowers. She was completely lost.

Kairi only took a few seconds to realize what she had done to her poor friend and kneeled down in front of her. "Nami!" she said getting the girls attention, "You don't have to answer right now, take a day or two to think it over." She stood up headed for the door, "I'll see you on Monday okay?"

The girl just nodded still in a daze.

Her father found her still sitting there, only now leaning against the wall behind her, asleep the next morning. An almost finished drawing of Kairi laying on their couch playing video games on the ground next to her with the words, _"I don't know."_ written lightly on the bottom next to where Namine always signed her art.

xXx

As soon as Namine got the opportunity the next morning she was out the door and heading for the flower shop. Technically it wasn't open until eleven on Saturdays and it was only ten thirty, but Namine knew that Marluxia would be there and that he would have the side door open.

So she slide into the side door of the shop and freaked the wits out of the young man when she turned to corner and nearly ran into him.

"What are you doing here, Namine? I haven't even opened yet." He said, not seeming to mind all that much that she was there.

"I know," she said her voice just barely audible, "But I need to be with flowers. I need to be _here_."

Marluxia nodded, "Okay, just don't ruin anything." he joked knowing that she would never do anything to the flowers; she cared for them _almost_ as much as he did. But she didn't even seem to realize that he had said anything, she just moved through the store looking for the best spot to sit and think.

xXx

"Okay Namine, you need to talk to me." Marluxia said kneeling down in front of the girl a few hours later, "I've had costumers asking me why you're sitting on the floor of my shop, your fathers called me three times today, and I'm starting to worry that something is seriously wrong with you."

Namine didn't move for a second, but then she looked up at Marluxia and said, "I just don't know what to do?" It was such a simple statement, but when Namine said it and she didn't have a flower in her hand or petals scattered around her, something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Well, do want me to grab a flower for you, sense you seem incapable of do so your self at the moment?"

"No," she said suddenly panicked, "I can't, I promised."

"Can't what? Promised who?"

"I promised Kairi I'd answer her question without going to the flowers." she mumbled her wide eyes gliding back down to the floor.

"So what's got your brain in such a knot, that Kairi asked you?"

But she didn't answer him she just said, "I need more time to think."

"Nami, you've been thinking all day! Please tell me something, anything. I want to help you." Marluxia was not the kind of person who willingly helped someone, but he knew the girl well enough to know something wasn't working right in her mind and it was starting to worry him.

She looked up at the boy and paused before she said, "Kairi, she...asked me out."

"Oh," the boy said, "that's all?"

"That's all?! Has a guy ever asked you out?" Namine's mood changed fast going from confused to agitated.

"You're asking the wrong person, Nami. I'm bi remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she calmed down slightly, "I'm just really shocked and confused. I don't know what to do. I mean, I've never really thought about liking another girl before. With everything they teach in schools it just seems to right to be straight, you know?" Marluxia just nodded letting her talk everything out of her, "but then I think about how Kairi's been my best friend sense we started high school. But then so have all the others Yuffie, Selphie, Olette, even Rikku. Kairi's always been more then them though. Do I really _like her_ like her; has that been it the whole time?"

"I think you're over thinking things Namine." The boy said shifting from his squatting position to sit down on the floor with her, "Just relax for a minute, just stop thinking and let your brain cool down and reboot."

There was silence as the blonde closed her eyes and she relaxed. Marluxia could see the stress leaving her, her face relaxed her shoulders slumped, and the wrinkles on her forehead disappeared.

"Okay now tell me, what harm would it do you to go out with Kairi and see what happens? Just see if maybe you do like her, or maybe you just want to be friend and that's it."

"Well...I don't think it would hurt me." Namine replied slowly her eyes still closed, "But that would be a huge risk. What if our friendship broke after that?"

"Namine, asking the flowers everything that's important in your life is a huge risk. Waking up and getting out of bed everyday is a huge risk. What's one more risk going to do to you?"

"Break my friendship." she said grimly.

"Or make it will make it that much better." Marluxia countered.

She paused thinking, "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad."

"Namine, I think it's time you start to think on your own. Don't follow others so much. I mean flowers?" He pulled a single flower off of the table above him and handed it to her, "You could make this your last flower, if you ask the right question."

He stood up and walked away knowing that he had helped the younger girl, but she still needed a little more time to make things certain.

Namine looked down at the flower. Make it her last? Could she really do that? Or more, did she have the will power to?

She looked down at the simple yet elegant daisy, mutated to have a kind of pink and white swirl in the petals.

"Am I ready to do things on my own?" she asked it and started to dismember the flower petal by petal.

xXx

Before she left her house for school Monday morning Namine quickly grabbed her sketch pad, that was still lying on the ground were she had left it Friday. She was going to get to school early. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she wanted to have some time to just sit in the corner that she usually did with her friends in the morning without having the constant loud voices around her.

Meanwhile, Kairi was up and sitting at her kitchen table practically shaking. Today was the day that she was going to hear her answer from Namine, _everything _could go wrong.

"Just relax," her brother Axel said, "you are amazing even if Nami does reject you. I mean she dumped Roxas and now he has the most amazing boyfriend there ever was."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if Riku and Sora hadn't gotten together first." Kairi said, "We live in a smaller town people start to freak out when you're gay."

"They didn't with Roxas and me and not very much with Riku and Sora." Axel said looking down at his younger sister.

"Yeah, but it's different you're a guy."

"How is that different?"

"I don't know ask society. That's just the way it is."

"Whatever. Let's get to school."

Kairi walked up to corner expecting to find it empty, but Namine was sitting in her usually corner, sketch book in hand. She gulped. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for an answer. She wanted to go back home and crawl into her bed pulling the covers over her head. But she didn't, Kairi clamed herself down and walk over to where Namine was sitting.

The girl looked up from her drawing and smiled. She didn't say anything, which was kind of confusing to Kairi for a moment until the girl pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag and handed it to her. A note?

Kairi opened it and saw a drawing of her sprawled out on Namine's couch game controller in hand and eyes focused on the TV screen. It was exactly what she had been doing Friday before she asked her best friend the worst question possible. Then glancing at the bottom where she saw writing. "I don't know." was the first thing, but it was crossed out and underneath it, it read, "Yes."

She looked away from the letter and down at Namine who was blushing slightly and not looking at Kairi. So Kairi sat on her knee in front of the girl and lifted her chin, "You'll go out with me?" she said somewhat shocked.

"Yes," Namine said, "I don't see why I shouldn't at least try. Saying yes is taking a chance, but what do we do that isn't taking a chance?"

"And you didn't go to the flowers?" Kairi had to ask, just to make sure.

"I swear I didn't, just ask Marluxia if you need proof."

"No, I trust you." Kairi smiled, things couldn't get much better than they were at that moment.

xXx

**A/N**: I thought that this went rather well, I edited it close to half a dozen times and was still finding spelling errors and things when I went through, so I apologize for that, and I hope you liked it as much as I did.

Please review.


End file.
